The objectives of the Pharmacology Core laboratory are a) to perform protocol mandated measurements of drug levels in clinical samples obtained from patients at UTMB or received from other ACTU sites. b) to develop, improve or evaluate new methodologies that will be implemented as pharmacologic detection procedures of antiAIDS drugs and related viral agents. Because of the availability of high pressure liquid chromatography Gas Chromatography/Mass Spectrometry, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Spectrometry, ultraviolet (diod array) and Fluorescent spectrophotometry and RIA, the pharmacokinetic laboratory is capable of conducting therapeutic drug monitoring using state of the art pharmacological techniques. Based upon our previous experience in collecting and maintaining a specimen inventory and acquiring patient samples in our hospitals and from other institutions, we are capable of receiving, storing and analyzing clinical samples collected in our hospitals or in other ACTU sites. Because we have three HPLCs and have performed RIAs for other agents, we feel that the pharmacokinetics laboratory will be capable of analyzing about 500-1000 drug levels/year for an experimental drug agent such as nucleoside analogs. We have developed and utilized several new techniques for the quantitation of relevant drugs in clinical samples. We utilized the analytical information and the drug levels in blood to obtain pharmacokinetic data for agents utilized in treatment of HIV infection and other diseases.